A Merry Christmas Indeed
by BoredomIsADangerousThing
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Jump City and the Titans are throwing a party. What will come of this? Will new relationships blossom? Only one way to find out. Please RxR. Mainly BBxRae, other ships make minor appearances. Rated T for paranoia.


**A Merry Christmas Indeed**

**Raven's POV **

"Okay guys, remember; the other Titans will be here in a couple of hours," Robin said from behind the counter. I had almost forgotten that we were having a Christmas party this year; that is, until the guys had started cooking. In the past, we just hadn't had the time; but since we had defeated the Brotherhood, we didn't have much to do. Slade had dropped off the radar since the fight with Trigon and Terra was back, though she had elected not to rejoin the team.

Starfire had begun decorating an hour ago, and by now, nearly the entire tower—save my room—was decked out. "Friend Robin? Which Titans do you speak of?" she asked, flying up to hang a wreath above one of the doorways. Placing some of the finished dishes into the fridge, he replied, "Well, Titans East for one—minus Mas and Menos—plus Wally, Jinx, Jericho, Kole, Terra and Jade." Beast Boy, whom was in the process of getting some tofu from the fridge, nearly dropped it. "Dude, you didn't tell me Terra was coming!" he exclaimed, giving Robin an accusatory glare. I just watched form behind my book, smirking as a confused Robin tried to calm down an infuriated Beast Boy. "I had assumed that she would tell you herself. You're still friends, are you not?" The changeling slowly nodded, "Then don't worry about it." Tara and Jade? We're pushing our luck just a bit here, aren't we? What with Jade having been fighting against us as Cheshire a few weeks ago and I'm still not sure if we can trust Tara. She's too unpredictable, all of her thoughts are too jumbled up to get a clear read on any of them; Jade I can at least keep tabs on. Gah! I'm never going to get any reading done with all the chaos in here. Frustrated, I close my book and send it back to my room. "Aren't we—" I start, but am cut off by the alarm. "Titans trouble! Mumbo's been spotted downtown. Raven and Star, can you stay and finish up? All the food's done, we just need to finish decorating—and the others should be here soon." Starfire grins, "Absolutely friend Robin! Friend Raven and I will do the decking of the halls." With that, they left for the city.

After a little while, I decided to check on Star's progress. Glancing about, I can't help but shudder at the immense amount of cheery décor. I've never been a big fan of Christmas—it's much too cheerful for me—nor the plant that I saw hanging in each doorway. "Uh, Kory? What's with all the Mistletoe?" I inquire, watching her suspiciously. She smiles abashedly, "I was hoping to give friends Gar and Vic more of a chance." So she was meddling. "What are you—" I start to ask. But am once again interrupted; this time by the doorbell. "Glorious! Our friends have arrived," Kory exclaimed as she eagerly glided to the doorway. I probably wouldn't have gotten a straight answer out of her anyway. She wouldn't lie, but she knows how to dodge a question. Plus, there will be far too many people here for me to ask again. "Hey girl." I glance up, having been too absorbed in my own thoughts to notice that Bumblebee was now sitting next to me. "Oh, umm hey Karen." Gee, I sound so articulate. "How did you—"She interrupts, guessing my thoughts, "Get past Kory? I sort of shrunk myself down while she was busy with the others. Anyway, where's Sparky?" I smirk upon hearing the old nickname, "Mumbo was spotted downtown, the boys went to take care of it. They should be back soon." She snorted, "Leave it to Mumbo to rob a place on Christmas." Just then, the doors burst open, and in limped the three male Titans. "Jesus! What did you guys do, fall off a building?" asked Karen. "Actually," said Richard, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, we kind of did." "What do you mean you did?! What happened?" she questioned. I had to admit that I enjoyed watching the guys squirm, but they needed to be checked out. "Umm Karen? Can you pause your questioning long enough for us to look them over?" I ask carefully. "Oh, yeah. I guess we should get that done," she answered sheepishly. I watched as she and Kory pulled Vic and Dick away to check their injuries. That left me with Gar, whom looked like he'd taken the brunt of it. I pull him off to the side and start to look him over, healing the worst injuries first. "So, what did happen?" He gives me an odd look, but explains nonetheless. "Midway into the fight, Mumbo pulled a new trick out of his hat; turned the tide in his favor. Just when we thought we were beaten, Jinx and Wally showed up, but when Jinx used her powers, he deflected them—causing the explosion. I was the closest to it, and got knocked out. Everyone got thrown off the building; well, except Jinx, KF whisked her away. They checked on us, then took care of Mumbo—you know the rest." I nod, taking care of the rest of his injuries, "Where are Jinx and Wally now?" "Oh, heh, guess you don't know the rest," he laughs, scratching the back of his head. "We told them to wait outside for a while, so you guys wouldn't know what had happened." Ah, that's why I sensed more people. I turn away to go take care of the others, "Hey, Rae?" Wincing at the use of the nickname, I turn towards him again. "Can you not tell anyone else? Please?" Sighing, I nod; "I hadn't planned on it anyway." I start to turn again, "And Rae?" What did he want now? I glance at him, gaze softening as he smiles sweetly, "Thank you." I give him a soft smile before moving on to the others.

By the time I was finished, the others had arrived, and the party was in full swing. Kory had made Richard partake in the mistletoe tradition as we snickered at his flustered expression. Jinx and Wally seemed to enjoy pushing seemingly random people beneath the mistletoe just to watch them squirm. I had to admit that I found it mildly amusing, albeit childish. Speaking of childish…my gaze swept the room, finally coming to rest on Garfield. He had grown up (somewhat) since the defeat of the Brotherhood a year ago. It had become easier to carry a serious conversation with him; and, after a recent growth spurt, he now stood just slightly taller than myself. Though he was still immature—which I found myself minding less and less—he's started to let his intelligence shine through more. I like to think that that's due to my influence. You could never get me to admit it out loud, but he had also grown rather handsome—you know, for a goof.

He looked up then, our gazes locking momentarily before I looked away; glad that my hood was up as my face heated. Just as quickly as the flush had come on, however, it disappeared and I turned to see three of the other six girls scheming in the corner opposite Tara. They giggled; looking between myself and Gar, then went back to work. I knew those looks; anytime they appeared, trouble was sure to follow.

"C'mon Rae," Gar begged from beside me, "Aren't ya ever gonna tell us?" The others leaned forward, interested, "Maybe some other time." "I'll just keep guessing 'til I get it right," he teased. I turned a glare on him, but he just continued to smile, "Skye, Ella, Dawn, Rowan, Eve—""Stop." He continues to ramble on as if I hadn't spoken, "I mean it Garfield." Idiot. In my rush to shut him up, I had called him by his real name; so long as you didn't use his actual full name. Any one of his nicknames would've worked: Beast Boy, BB, Green Bean, Grass Stain, Gar, B—and somehow, I hadn't used any of them. The others watched me, stunned, from their places around the room. Looking back; I think it was more the way I said it, rather than that I did say it that befuddled them so. Judging by their looks, the damage has already been done. "Awww, I just wanna know what I should change your nickname to, Rae." I barely glance up, gaze moving back to the floor; "You wouldn't have to." His grin grew wider, "Oh, I wouldn't?" His gaze changed from teasing to something softer, "Aww Rae, it can't be that bad." I sigh, "I suppose not… it just doesn't seem to fit me. Very well…Rachel. Rachel Roth." "Rachel…" he smiles, reaching over and lowering my hood, "You're wrong, it does fit you. In fact, it fits you perfectly. You're strong, intelligent, beautiful, witty, and so much more. " I wasn't sure if it was the words, or the look on his face as he said them that made my stomach do flips; or why either would have this effect on me. His hand brushed against my cheek, but if he had noticed the blush that was slowly coloring my face, he didn't acknowledge it. My violet gaze met his emerald and we both froze momentarily before he lowered his hand, backing away, "Just..trust me…it's definitely you." My gaze continued to search his features for a moment before I tore it away once more.  
** Beast Boy POV**

"What was that, Green Bean?" I broke my gaze from where Raven sat across the room with a confused expression painted on her face. "Huh?" Vic's gaze hardened, "What was that back there? You're actin' like you're hung up on her or somethin'." My cheeks began to burn, "Oh..uh, I dunno. Guess I got caught up in the moment." "There wasn't a 'moment' til you created one. Man, I thought you were gonna kiss her," he pointed out. Oh, how I had wanted to. I just didn't want to ruin my chances with her—if I had any. My expression must've become wistful, because his tone became teasing, "Oh my God. This is rich…you would've wouldn't ya? You like Raven." I glare at him, "So what if I do? I don't have a chance with her anyways." His teasing expression softened, "I think you have more of a chance than you believe. 'Cause when you leaned in the way you did, I think she thought the same thing I did and when you pulled away; I could've sworn she looked disappointed. Here's a warnin' though, Raven's like my little sister—so friend or not, you break her heart, I'll break you—unless she beats me to it."

**Raven's POV**

I was sure that confusion was painted across my face as I pondered what had just happened. Why had he-? What was the feeling that frozen me where I sat when he did? It was certainly something new. Why did I feel almost…disappointed when he pulled away? And why was I still thinking about this? It was probably just a misunderstanding…yeah, that had to be it, a misunderstanding.

My attention was snatched away from my confused thoughts when Karen strode across the room to Gar—whom had just ended his conversation with Vic—a mischievous grin painted on her face. As she began to speak, I did my best to fade into the couch. "So..Garfield," she started, casting an amused look my way. "Ya got a girlfriend?" He shifted nervously, sending a look my way, "No." Her grin grew wider , "Ah, you mean not yet." I watched as she whispered something in his ear and saw his eyes grow wide before she laughed, walking away. Tara had watched the scene unfold too, looking more and more ticked off as it played out.

About half of our little group had gone outside an hour ago and I was surprised by which ones had stayed inside. I of course, had stayed; along with Kory, Karen, Jinx and Gar. The rest had gone out, eager to participate in what was sure to be an interesting snowball fight. The three girls had restarted their suspicious conversation and Gar had moved next to me once again. "What do you think they're talking about?" he asked. My guess…the two of us, and what they were going to do about our situation. "Not sure…it looks like they're up to something though."

**General POV**

Moments earlier, Tara had walked inside, not even being noticed by any of those in the room. She had gotten cold and decided that it was time to go inside. She wanted to check on BB anyway—she may not have been his girlfriend anymore, but she still cared; and a part of her knew she wanted him back. What she saw however, had not been what she was expecting. Beast Boy and Raven sat on the couch, so close to eachother that they were nearly touching, whispering with one another. BB's arm rested on the back of the couch, but you could see how much he ached to put it around her. She also noted an indecipherable emotion in Raven's eyes as they spoke. She coughed, announcing her presence and the two jumped apart as if burned. "Um Raven? Can I talk to you?"

Raven POV

"Um Raven? Can I talk to you?" the words stood in the now silent room for a moment before I finally answered, "Uh, sure Terra." Moments later, she had pulled me into her old room, and based on the look in her eyes, I knew where this conversation was headed. "This is about Garfield isn't it?" I ask carefully. She turns an accusing glare on me, "What are you doing?" She gets a questioning look in response and specifies, "With Gar. One minute you act like you hat him, the next you look at him like…like I wish he had looked at me. So, what are you playing at?" I can feel anger begin to simmer in the pit of my stomach, "Nothing." "Well, you'd better not hurt him." "Like you have any right to say that," I snap. "What's that supposed to mean?!" "You know _exactly_ what I mean. You hurt him more than I ever could. You left him _twice_. The first time because you didn't trust him, and the second because you betrayed him. I would _never_ hurt him like that." "I still love him,_ that's me._ Why do _you_ stand up for him the way you do?" At this point, I base my poor judgment on my anger; I was tired of being questioned by her—of all people. Before I had even thought about what I was going to reply, the words came tumbling out of my mouth, "Because I love him too!" I knew the words were true, though I had no idea why I chose that moment to say them. "I love him too," I whispered. I glanced at an extremely shocked Tara, whom had promptly sat down on the bed. "You…you love him?" I nod, "Why do you think I push him away so much?" I could see a hint of a smile appear on her lips, "So is this why you've always hated me so much?" "I don't hate you Terra, but yeah—probably," I reply almost begrudgingly. "Are you going to tell him?" I snort, "Are you kidding? It'd never work out, especially with my powers." There's a long pause. "We should go back, they're probably wondering if I've killed you yet," I say, filling the uncomfortable silence; then turn to leave. She says one more thing, one that nearly brings me to a standstill as I walk out the door, "Just know this, he looks at you the same way you do him."

Everyone else had gone to bed a few hours later, the guests staying in spare rooms for the night. I however, remained awake; Tara's words replaying in my mind. Curse her! Why'd she have to tell me that? Clearly, I wasn't meant to think it through; because the door slid open just then. Garfield—I could feel his essence surround me, even before he stepped into the room. "Hey Rae. Still up?" The question was rhetorical, but I nod nonetheless. "I couldn't sleep either; just can't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Vic earlier, he just…said something that really stuck," he explains. So we were in the same predicament. "It's pretty much the same case here…something Terra said. " His eyes narrow, "She didn't say anything—" I hold up a hand to silence him, "No, she didn't upset me. I just said something that I probably shouldn't have." He frowns, "Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" I shudder, "Not particularly."

We decided to speak for a little while longer, listening to the Christmas music that Kori had forgotten to shut off. Before I knew it, however, my little while had become an hour longer than we had intended and I promptly decided to retire for the night. I just wanted this holiday to end, and the sooner I fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would be over with. It's not that I didn't like having the other Titans—my family—around, I do; it's just that crowds and cheer aren't really my thing. I got up, nodding to Beast Boy, "Goodnight Gar." The music continued to play as I walked, Judy Garland's voice fading with each step I took towards the door. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…_ A hand on my shoulder stopped me before I could continue down the corridor, leaving me to stand in the doorway. "Rae? I just wanted to let you know…you can tell me anything, okay? I'll be here." I whirl around to face him, bewildered. Where had that come from? "Wh-" My words cut off abruptly as I look up. A flash of red and green caught my eye, and then I remembered…the Mistletoe. I was going to kill Starfire. The changeling followed my gaze, flushing deeply as he noticed what had captured my attention. His gaze flicked back to me, a question clear in his eyes. 'C'mon, do it before you chicken out.' I can feel heat rise to my cheeks as I take a tentative step forward, standing close enough to him that our breath mingled. Ever so slowly, as if giving me time to pull away, he leans closer. Then, finally, I can feel his lips upon my own—and even more so, I can feel him—his feelings; his very essence seemed to caress my soul. Then it's gone; just like that, he's pulled away, and I can't help but long for more. I can feel his eyes on me now, scrutinizing; seeing what I'll do next. Then, ever so quietly I hear, "Do you want to try that again?" Hmm, maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all. _A merry little Christmas now…_

_Thank you to anyone who reads this, hope you enjoyed it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor A Merry Little Christmas (the song), I do not claim to have any affiliation with Judy Garland. _

_Note: In certain areas, you'll notice that I left the 'G's off of some words when Vic is speaking-this is because that's the way he speaks. _


End file.
